


【凯源】我的家庭教师是只不笑猫 44

by MORIKAHO



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORIKAHO/pseuds/MORIKAHO





	【凯源】我的家庭教师是只不笑猫 44

Chapter 17 第十七堂辅导课

 

中午吃得晚，吃得也多，两人的晚饭就简单对付对付，一小锅小米粥，一碟素陷儿小包子。

 

“我要吃肉！”王源嗷嗷叫，他是年轻人，生长发育正是需要能量的时候，王俊凯竟然带领他过起清粥小菜的出家人生活。

王俊凯用小勺敲王源的脑瓜：“今天吃火锅你一个人烫了一盆雪花牛肉！”今天又是肉又是辣椒，再不给他调理伙食，小孩儿的菊花应该会上火。

上火了…他还怎么采菊东篱下。

大年初二，窗外依旧有隐隐约约的礼炮声。王源趴在书桌前奋战了一整天寒假作业，这会儿天都快黑透了。

王俊凯扫过几张数学卷子，感觉正确率还不错，心安理得地去洗澡。

王源趴在卫生间门口听了一会，水声哗啦哗啦的，偶尔有两声开关沐浴液瓶盖的动静。趁这段时间收拾书桌，王源火速换了软绵绵的睡衣，趴在床上等王俊凯。

整整三十多个小时，王俊凯都没有碰他，一点逾矩的行为也没有，包括适度的亲亲，甚至在昨天晚上，王俊凯还想去客房睡，他又是装睡又是耍赖，才把人留住。

明天就是18岁生日了，王源打算玩个大的。他把睡衣领口往下狠狠扯了一把，湿润的舌尖在小巧的唇瓣四周扫了一圈。虽然不是很确定王俊凯想不想要，但是王源特别想让王老师，给他狠狠盖个章。

王俊凯裹着浴巾出来，就看到以一个极度妖娆的姿势卧在床上的王源同学，脸清纯的很，眼神却迷离，唇亮晶晶的，像雨后的樱桃。

王源的睡衣领口有些大，露着白净净嫩生生的锁骨，再往下一点点，就是樱粉色的小小的乳晕，在雪白的肌肤衬托下有点刺眼。

 

“我作业写完了，你洗好了？”王源翻了个身，领口空了一片，胸口腰腹一览无余。

 

王俊凯眼底泛红，浴巾下猛虎抬头，顶着那块布。其实他打算到王源高考后再吃全兔宴，看来，今天得提上日程。

 

他单膝压在柔软的床垫上，一口一口舔着王源的耳廓，将小巧的耳垂含在嘴里逗弄，“小妖精，写作业也能写成这样？”

 

王源的耳垂尤其敏感，被湿热的舌舔着，口里就忍不住婉转地呻吟起来。王俊凯三下两下扯开王源松松软软的睡衣，凉意让王源哆嗦起来，只往王俊凯怀里钻。

 

“怎么，今天这么主动？”王俊凯低头去咬王源的脖颈。

“嗯……疼……”王源想躲，又被王俊凯捞了回来，口里支支吾吾说着下午吃了小半盒酒心巧克力。

装。

 

王俊凯慵懒地坐在床前，慢悠悠问：“想要？自己摸索。”

王源脑中清醒，却要摆出酒精刚上头的模样，无可奈何，只能红着脸，两腿分开跪坐在王俊凯身上，小嘴去找王俊凯的唇瓣。

 

王源捧着王俊凯的脸，在唇上频频啜吸，动作有些生涩，但王俊凯浅琥珀色的眼球就像迷魂药，看得王源真的来了些醉意，小手往王俊凯怀里摸索。

刮蹭过硬硬的小颗粒，王俊凯只觉得下身硬得快爆炸，呼吸也有些紊乱，却强自忍着，任由王源在他身上四处点火。

王俊凯，二十多岁的成年男子，当然能沉住气。他伸手扒了小兔子的内裤，握住微微翘起的性器来回摩擦，在手心研磨，指甲轻抠顶端小孔。王源年纪小，哪里经受过这些，立刻软在王俊凯身上，像一团颤颤巍巍的棉花糖。

王俊凯丝毫不同情，手上节奏循序渐进加快，另一只手改去探索他身后柔软娇嫩的穴孔。那里比他想象中还要热情，只是轻轻按压几下就温驯地张开，顺利纳入他一根手指。

之前用王俊凯的手指玩过一次，但王源还是软在王俊凯怀里，双臂环上他的脖子，脸颊上泛着桃花色的红晕，从嗓子眼里溢出一声一声的呻吟，非常诱人。

王俊凯缓缓送入第二根手指，来回抽送，另一只手也不闲着，反复按捏他胸前的小小蓓蕾，把它们欺负得又红又肿也不肯停手。直到王源的呻吟声里开始带哭腔了，才低声道：“明明还没十八，毛还没长齐，就这么想要了……”

“要……要的……”王源耳边嗡嗡响，神情迷茫，逐渐失去焦距，无意识地重复他的话。

王俊凯三下五除二脱去身上衣物，粗大的性器在刚才的撩拨中已坚硬如铁，他从抽屉里拉出一管润滑抹了上去，然后缓慢而坚决地埋进了王源的身体里。

王源挣扎了几下，起初有些疼，但适应了之后，更多的是舒服。

 

下身被湿热紧致的肠壁完全包裹住，王俊凯深深吸气呼气，感觉一下子来到伊甸园。但考虑到王源可能吃不消，只能耐心又缓慢地深入浅出。

食髓知味。

 

王源被温柔地磨了磨，脸上便带了些满足，小猫一样勾着王俊凯的脖子蹭着。

被蹭得双眼冒火，王俊凯突然大幅度地开始动作，粗大的性器狠狠摩擦着柔嫩的内壁，小幅度地抽出再用力插进去，和先前的和风细雨完全不同。

横冲直撞，暴虐无度。

王源吓得脑子清醒了一大半，低头看向两人的连接处，脸又腾得涨红了。无限的快感像潮水一样涌上来，瞬息将他淹没，后穴内被不停摩擦的地方逐渐泛起酥麻痒意，而当那不停捣弄的物件触及某一点时，全身会止不住地痉挛，触电一般。

“王俊凯！”他尖叫哭出声，胸口贴在王俊凯的唇边，把小樱桃送到虎口。

王俊凯不客气地舔了舔，问：“舒服吗？”

王源闭上了眼睛，睫毛因为羞耻而微微颤动着：“……嗯。”

一切都飞起来了。

高潮到来的时候王源全身都在发抖，后穴死死绞紧，王俊凯抱着他小幅度地动作了几下，也在他体内释放了。

“嗯……”王源第一次感受这刺激，背挺得笔直，牙咬在王俊凯的肩膀上。 


End file.
